Chopped Liver
by DJ Bodewig
Summary: I believe in God, but not a man that is ascended, Standing in the heavens, judging every move you make, and banish you forever, if you're bad then you won't get in for me it's more simple, like it's actually a presence every life, every star, every planet and dimension everything is actually connected. But a boy tortured till the edge of death, how is he connected to all of this?


{ALBION}

[DDRAIG]

/Dragons thoughts\\\

"TALKING"

'THOUGHTS'

 ** _Chopped Liver Chapter 1_**

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! A whip came down on a young boy who looked around 8 who had tattered shorts, holes all throughout them, dark red stains splattered all them. Emotionless eyes as he just accepted these lashes like they were routine, but then again it was routine, for 4 whole years it was nothing but pain, head to toe. Some days it could be a belt, the next it could be darts butted out on his flesh, other days it was punches and kicks all over, who knew what was next, this was family time, bonding time. They 'loved' their son/younger brother, this was their 'love taps'.

"hea" the young boy scoffed, that was all bullshit and they all knew that.  
'Why? Why do they do this? What is the point, what did I do to them? Did I say something? I just want this to end, what is the point of this anymore, they've had their fun, just let me die in pea-' the young boy was interrupted from his thoughts when a solid boot came flying into his face, with the steel cap boots that his dad wore, it worsened the pain they young kid felt that coursed through his body, mainly his nose, surely it was broken, not that the dad cared as he started manically laughing,

"Hahahaha! Oh this is gold, are you gonna cry? Crying for mummy? Well guess what, I'll get you your 'mummy' and she shall take care of you! Hahahahah!" the father laughed like a complete and utter nut case. A few moments after his 'father' left the room his mum came in which made him flinch a bit, the emotionless boy hated her more than any of them as she was really brutal. See only SHE used a blade, the other three used blunt objects, he had slowly built up a resistance for the blunt blows to the body, but his mother and when she used her scissors, that was something he could always feel more then the kicks, punches and kicks.

"Awwwww! How is my darling? Missed mummy?" she said with large amounts of venom leaking out.

"F-Fuc-cck yy-you" stuttered the young child with even more venom spat at his 'mother'. This boy didn't acknowledge that these people were his family, he always hated himself for being part of this twisted and fucked up family, and how could this be a family? HOW!? This is just a bunch of people torturing a young boy.

 **KID POV**

Why can't I escape? I want to escape! If anyone is listening then please help me! I beg of you to help me! Why do I have to endure this? What makes me the target? What did I do to deserve this? PLEASE JUST HELP ME! SOMEONE! I prayed that one day, someone could come and get me and pull me out of this world.  
*cough cough cough* ughh, damn that kick really hurt, hopefully that bitch is tiered and goes to sleep so I can be in peace and don't have to go through more of this, I just want to be free.

 **Normal POV**

*squelch* there it was, the first bit of fresh new blood which dripped down his back as his 'mother' started to cut into his flesh.  
"ooohhhh what picture should I draw this time? Hmm, maybe a piggy? Yea a piggy! That's perfect! Yes yes! A piggy wiggy! Oinky oinky! Hahahah! Oohhh you are going to love your new picture I just know it!" giggled manically, she was a psycho, a true psycho. Someone who did not deserve to live one bit. Oh how they young boy wanted for this lady to disappear with the rest of this group that called themselves a 'family'. That always made him scoff, it was all lies, he knew that they weren't a family at all, they were just a bunch of sadistic fucks who loved to inflict pain on him and for him being helpless made it more enjoyable to them. He had cursed them over and over, hoping that they would perish from this land. Oh how he wanted them to feel what he has felt for so many many years, a taste of their own medicine.

An hour later, lots of blood around the place, a sharp kitchen knife sticking out of the young kids back as he is chained up. Spread out in a star formation, suspended in the middle of an empty, run down room, the walls were non-present and the installation was missing, the room was stripped. This room certainly looked like this whole place would be run down too but that was the complete opposite. Only one small light was hanging from the celling giving some source of light.  
"ugh" a small grunt came out from the Kid suspended from the chains, he tried to shake his body to get the knife out of his body, it was uncomfortable and painful, he wanted the pain to leave.  
This was only mild compared what would happen in a few years, this was only the start to a very steep incline in pain and frequency of torture. But firstly, how could these people get away with all of this? Why hasn't anyone reported this to police? Why anyone hasn't come to save him? Well that is because living in the Alice (Alice Springs, Northern Territory) well that was the closest biggish city to where they were, they lived near Titjikala, and there was literally no one for kilometres. This was why because no one knew that he was even alive, no one except of these sadistic people that know of him. And with it being in the desert it was even more dangerous, like seriously, ITS AUSTRALIA! And all these fucking spiders and 'drop Bears' man they are seriously crazy scary, ok that was a joke but still snakes and spiders in the same place, yea no. no thanks. But for some odd reason there was some humanity in them, they started to teach him, like school shit! But everything comes at a price, every time he got something wrong he would get a very painful punishment, hell it was hundreds times worse than the 60's schools where the crack on the knuckles was common punishment, ha the young boy would've loved that way more then what we was getting.

 ** _2 YEARS LATER…_**

*SLASH!* as a knife came swiping down and tearing a large size gash in his arm, by the one and only bitch of bitches, his self-proclaimed 'mother'. Oh her face said it all, the pleasure she was getting out of this, her eyes filled with glee and amusement whilst her mouth was spread wide in a large grin combined with the manic giggles and her doing little bobs as she was overjoyed with glee

"This is what I call fun! Don't you think my little darling? Doesn't that look pretty? Just look at that beautiful colour, that crimson red, ooohhh it gives me chills of excitement watching it ooze out! Oh you make mummy so proud! I think someone deserves a treat!" she sung in a singalong voice.  
"My darling, I'll be right back ok! Don't move!" she said in a psychotic manner with a wink, with that she walked out and left the boy who was now around 10, lots of scars scattered all over his body, and no part of his body was given a pardon, the pig drawing was still present on his back. Whilst his 'mother' was out getting something he continued to pray.

'…there then please help me, get me out of this shit hole, and give me the power to get rid of these evil people! They are monsters! They are the worst! Please give me the power to escape, I would give anything to get out of here, I want to be free, I WANT TO BE FREE!'

 **[Oh it looks like I have been awaken]**

"Who's there?"

"IT'S ME DARLING! I'm back my dear! Did you miss me? Oh you must have! Aww how adorable! You care for me! Truly cute! NOT!" she said in a caring tone but that switched immediately into her true persona, an evil and terrible person, someone who is scary, and dangerous. As she got closer there was a bright reddish yellow item, it was clear to the young boy that this was going to hurt, her smile got wider and wider the closer she got, this made him tremble.

"Don't worry dear, it's only going to feel like a pinch, well, maybe, hehe, we just have to see, oohh I can't wait" she said cheerily with a teasing manner. As soon as she finished speaking she slammed the piece of iron onto his torso, HISSS, there right in front of her was a brand, which was blistering hot had slammed onto a 10 year olds torso and burnt his skin, there were no screams to be heard just manic giggling was heard throughout the room, but on the inside there was no manic giggling but something that most would expect to hear if that happened to anyone; screaming, deafening screaming.

'FUUUUUCCCCKKKK! AHHHHHHHHHH! MAKE IT FUCKING STOP! PLEASE PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS! ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!' screamed the 10 year old boy, but luckily for him he had passed out from the immense pain.

 **DREAMSCAPE**

A vast mythical land sprawled as far as his eyes could see, there was rivers, trees, mountains, waterfalls, small towns spread all around, but one thing caught his eyes there was a large blue dragon sitting on one of the largest mountains, but also there was another dragon which was sitting right behind him waiting for him patiently to turn around so that the dragon could talk to the young boy. He took in the scenery in awe, but it clicked, he was free, finally free of his horrid shackles and away from those sadistic fucks. As he turned around all he could see was red, but it looked like the lizards that roamed around on the ground under his shackles and around the ground, as he looked up to see who was in front of him he sees a massive dragon with the appearance of a large red Western Dragon, with a long neck and green eyes. The dragon also has red and golden spikes throughout his body.

"w-woah" stuttered they young boy

 **[How are you partner, I am so sorry for what has happened to you]** said the Dragon with a saddened tone, the dragon truly felt sorry for the kid.

 _/ What kind of people torture their own child?! That is fucked up! Not even Hades would be this cruel! This is absolutely ridiculous, I shall get this boy out of here! But how? I could see if he would give up a part of his body for the power to escape and kill these fucked up people/ T_ hought the large red western dragon.

"ummmm excuse me… why did you call me partner?" asked the young boy very politely hoping he wouldn't anger the dragon, he didn't want to be in any more pain, he wanted to call it quits and jump off the cliff that he was near, he was ready to turn and jump, he just hoped that this dragon could help him. He prayed more than ever.

 **[ah yes boy, well about that. Well you see, firstly, everything mythical is real. Yes that means angels, devils, vampires, gods, and even dragons. But there are still much more than just those species. Secondly, I am a sacred gear, well a Longinus class sacred gear, which is within you, therefore you are my host or my partner. There is a lot to tell you, but that's the start of it. Any questions boy? Don't worry I won't hurt you, I want to help you escape]** said the Dragon with pride as he knew dragons were the strongest race ever.

"ummm… wow… that is a lot to take in, I think I need a few minutes" timidly spoke the young boy who was still trying to comprehend what was happening.

 **KID POV**

Ummm what the hell, ok ok, let me get this straight, angels, devils, vampires and all those supernatural animals and creatures are real, and that there is a dragon who is my 'partner'? hmmm and he said he was a sacred gear but a Longinus class, whatever that means, maybe a better class then a normal sacred gear? But why me? And why now? Not before? Why didn't the dragon help me before? Oh wait, what is the dragons' name? Ok I have lots of questions. I need to prioritise here, hmmmm, ok. 1, the dragons name, 2, what is a sacred gear, 3, why didn't the dragon come to me before and 4, where are we. Ok those questions make sense right?

"umm so I have a lot of questions right now but I'd like to ask you my four top questions, hopefully you have the answers to them. So firstly what is your name, you never told me" asked the young boy who was hoping for all of his questions to have an answer.

 **[ahh yes I forgot to tell you didn't I partner, my name is Ddraig one half of the Heavenly Dragons]**

 _ **{And I am Albion the other half of the Heavenly Dragons}**_ said the blue dragon who was on the mountain before but now landed next to the other Heavenly Dragon; Ddraig.

 **[Now that we have introduced ourselves to our host, may we know your name young boy?]** Asked Ddraig who his new partner is.

"Nice to meet you Albion, and to answer your question Ddraig well ummm you see the thing is that ummm I actually don't know my name… I was never given one…" I said with a feeling of anger and sadness, why couldn't I be named?! I should at least have a name! Even if I hated it I could change it! It gives me a sense of identity! But no those dead beat cunts didn't even care one single bit! I don't care if they taught me and schooled me well, they are cunts and I really really hate them! How could they do this!? My hand started to turn into a fist, I was shaking, oh how badly I wanted to kill them more than ever they have pushed me way over my limit, that's it. I will kill them! I roared in my head, I was ready to kill, they don't deserve to live.

 **Normal POV**

 _ **{Looks like this is a bit of a problem Ddraig, what do we do, I have never had a host that has no name, have you?}**_ Albion asked Ddraig as the nameless boy was thinking to himself of why he was never named at all.

 **[No I have not Albion, this is a bit of a problem, hmm I think let him choose a name, it is his body, he gets choice of what happens to it. It is only fair that he chooses]** replied Ddraig, Ddraig and Albion waited patiently for their host to break out of his internal anger and talk to the two heavenly dragons who made conversation between themselves as they waited for their host to calm down and be ready to talk again.

 **[so Albion, I guess we can't have our hosts fight each other, but I believe that we don't need to fight for this round, we need to help this boy and he needs our help, take a look through his memories when you get a chance, it is purely awful, not even Hades would do what he went through.]**

 ** _{Yes I guess we can't, and I also agree, we need to help him, I can see all those scars all over him and he doesn't look a day older then 10, jeez poor kid, I really want to help him, I have already seen some of his memories, they are absolutely ridiculous, no one this young should go through anything like this. But we still need to help him with a name, any ideas of a name?}_**

 **[Hmmm maybe a combination of our names? As he does wield both of us it would make a fitting name]**

 ** _{Good thought but I just realised something, he is still technically in that torture chamber of a house, and also we need him to escape there, he deserves way better}_**

 **[We could ask if he wants to sacrifice his arm to one of us and he could use that to get out, or would he need to sacrifice more as he has both of us? I am not too sure what will happen to his body as there are two of us, we both know that it is a bit of a strain on someone with just one of us, so we need to monitor his health and be very careful]**

 ** _{That might work, sacrificing his arm and he could use a dragon shot and kill them and then he will truly be free, yes that is very true we need to be careful and make sure his body doesn't destroy itself from inside out, we should ask the boy, he looks like he is ready to talk to us}_**

Ddraig nodded in agreement, the two Heavenly Dragons were ready to talk to the young boy who was now sitting down cross legged and looking up at the two of them.

 **[So boy have you thought of a name that you would like to be called? We also thought that if you didn't have a name thought of then you could possibly combine our names to create your new name, we need to talk about something else to but we should come up with your name first]** said Ddraig as he looked down at the boy who was in thought for a few moments until he looked up at them with a small smile tugging his lips

"I have came up with a name, I shall be called Dion, it is a combination of both of yours, using the first letter of your name Ddraig and the last three of yours Albion, I am now Dion. Now you said there was something else to talk about" said newly named Dion still with the small tug of a smile on his lips.

 _ **{well that's a lovely name you have chosen, it suites you Dion, but the second thing we wanted to talk to you about is something bad, you sadly are still in that hell hole, yea the place where you have been getting tortured}**_ As Albion started to talk, it could be seen straight away with the mention of the torture chamber the smile of Dion's was gone and a depressing aura was hovering around him, he didn't want to go back there, he wanted to stay here, he wanted to be free with the two Heavenly Dragons.

"I AM NOT GOING BACK THERE! NO FUCKING WAY! ID RATHER DIE THEN GO BACK THERE!" Screamed Dion as he wasn't having it at all.

 **[DION!]** Yelled Ddraig which got his intended affect which shut up dion, Ddraig continued to speak

 **[Dion I understand completely that you do not want to go back there but what if I told you could escape there if you went back, I know that sounds stupid but let me explain. So as heavenly dragons, we have immense power and as you have both of us it's basically doubled, so we are proposing for you to get out of that hell hole of a torture chamber but it will come with a heavy price, you would have to sacrifice a piece of your body, and then you will be able to use our powers for a minute maximum, will you agree to give a part of your humanity or would you not, in the end it is your decision, please choose wisely and be selfish in this act.]** Spoke Ddraig

"ILL GIVE YOU MY ENTIRE BODY!" Yelled Dion with rage but if you looked closely there was a hint of happiness, it was odd but both the heavenly Dragons picked up on it

 _ **{Dion, you seem a little happy giving up your whole body to a dragons, why is that?}**_ Asked Albion as he knew himself and Ddraig wanted to know why.

"It's because I can get away from them! Don't you get it, at this point of time I have their blood running through me, and I hate that. I really hate it. You have given me a way of getting rid of this fucked up blood and I get to still live! Also if I give you my whole body then I am guessing I could have more than one minute with my new power! It is a win-win in my eyes" said Dion with glee and with a passionate flame to get rid of the blood that is shared with his 'parents'.

 **[Well then I guess there is no asking you if you are sure because you definitely look sure, well this will hurt quite a bit as we have to do a full body transfer, sorry in advance for the pain you are about experience, also you will wake up from here and be in your shackles again, you will feel power and you should have 10 minutes before you will most likely pass out, so make sure you do what you need to do.]** Said Ddraig as he gave Dion a warning.

With a bright shining light Dion was enveloped into the light, Ddraig and Albion could hear him hissing from the pain he was in but they both knew he could survive it. They just hoped he would get out of here soon.

 ** _{So I guess we just see what he does, also where are we? Like as in where is he living in this world?}_**

 **[hmmm I think I saw something about Australia in one of his memories, maybe we are on that mega island]**

 _ **{It may be so but if I believe correctly the Grigori own most of Australia, we could see if someone will be able to get into contact with Azazel and see if he can help our Dion}**_

 **[Possibly but we could train in secret and try to hide our presence as much as possible until we need to come out, but as Dion is about to release our power, seal me, if you can seal me for a few weeks then they will only feel your presence, even though people will come for us at least they won't know where I am and we can possibly train without a disturbance and therefore we can really throw the supernatural world on its side, so what do you say? Want to scare everyone in the supernatural world?]** Ddraig was all bubbly, oh the thought of dominating all the supernatural being and shaking it to its core, it got Ddraig all fired up.

 _ **{Mmm, I agree that would be fun, this is going to be interesting, I cannot wait to shake the world to its core, I guess we are agreeing for once}**_ Agreed Albion.

 _ **OUT OF DREAMSCAPE**_

'Ugghh, that hurt but that doesn't matter, I need to get my well-deserved revenge, hahah!' thought Dion as he laughed at thought of the people who hurt him getting the same treatment. What Dion didn't know that his appearance had changed quite a bit, his body had become a lot more muscular but wasn't overly muscular and his hair had changed colour, his hair was a chocolate brown but now it was white with red tips as well as his eyes changed from light brown eyes, they had turned into dragon eyes, with his left eye being icy blue and his right eye a crimson red, which represented the two heavenly dragons that Dion now called his true family, his older Brothers.

 _ **DREAMSCAPE**_

 _ **{Well I guess this is goodbye for a few weeks sister}**_

 **[I guess it is, I shall see you soon sister, take care of that boy, he needs all the help he can get]**

With their goodbyes a bright light shone over Ddraig and a whole bunch of blue chains came out and surrounded Ddraig and tightened around her until they disappeared, Ddraig however was fast asleep in a seal that her sister had put on her.

 _ **AN: I have no idea where this is going to go as this was more for fun but if you want more then i will gladly write more, just my life is heavy at the moment, as I have exams right now, anyway PM me if you want to ask anything. That's a wrap. THANKS FOR READING!**_


End file.
